Battle of the Brothers
by CLOSEDDONOTCONTACT
Summary: "It is time, execute Order 66." Those words, my life or my death. Her life or her death. Guilt and pain, suffering and fear soon will follow. But I have to do this. I raise my blaster to her face. Her eyes widen with terror. Screams and shouts are heard all around me. I make my face stoic. I'm sorry Ahsoka, but this must be done. For the safety of the Galaxy. For the safety of you.


**This is a request for CC-1119! The idea of the story belongs to him! This is not supposed to be a Rexoka fanfic, for your information. So… Without further ado, I present Battle of the Brothers!**

**Rex's POV **

Order 66. The order that would be the undoing of Ahsoka. And me. Ahsoka has become very close to my heart. After a long, tiring mission, her bright attitude and outlook on life are one of the small pleasures I get as a soldier for the Republic. I can see the aspects of the war starting to take its toll on everyone, even Ahsoka. Well, if this works out like it's supposed to, there won't be a war to fight anymore. No, there will always be fighters. People want freedom of will, the will to choose. I wish Ahsoka's life would not end on the battlefield. That the war would end and she could live a life of peace. The man I met on Salucami, Cut Lars, brought up a very good point. His words cut deep into my heart, and I have been brooding on them ever since. What if the Republic could have won the war? What would all of us millions of clones have done? Find families, start lives of our own? Heroes of the war, now abandoning everything we know? We would have nowhere to go, we would be stuck trying to discover where we should go next. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Not like I have a choice, either be killed or kill others. If I saved Ahsoka from death, she would have nowhere to go either. I suppose it is better for her to be dead. Better, for the safety of the Galaxy. Or are those just orders programmed into me, like Cut said? I am not sure of anything now. It was so tempting to join Cut on Salucami, free from pain, death, war, control. Be free, my own master. Such an amazing thought had never occurred to me before. Programming, is that what I am? Was my training just so that I wouldn't disobey? Could I run away? Abandon my old life? Shaking out of my thoughts, I go out to find Ahsoka. Two hours until the Republic is finished. Two precious hours before Ahsoka is gone forever.

**Appo's POV **

I worry about the amount of faith General Skywalker puts in his Captain. Orders are orders, they were meant to be followed. I still can't believe he refused to execute orders on Umbara, twice! While I came through. I should be the Captain, not CT-7567. I wouldn't hesitate to blast that stupid Padawan into deep space! Pathetic, weak trooper. General Skywalker made a mistake. But soon, he will not be General Skywalker. Soon, he will be Darth Vader.

**Rex's POV**

"Hey, Rex. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just coming to talk to you," I reply. That probably sounded demented. Better watch what I say or I might accidentally reveal something. It's easy to do that around Ahsoka.

"Okaaay," she says, a little suspiciously. "Well, do you want to help me upgrade my starfighter? Master said I should try it." Interesting for General Skywalker to suggest that, knowing she would be gone soon. Probably sooner than expected. Does he not care? It seems Appo doesn't care either. He calls us all by our designation numbers, it's like he has no feelings. Programmed to be the perfect clone trooper. Sigh, programming again. Is that all my life is? When I am around Ahsoka it doesn't seem that way. She brings liveliness noone else can.

"Rex, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And I would be glad to help you with your fighter."

**A couple of hours later… **

I finger my blaster. I can't believe I'm doing this. Soon, I will have kill Ahsoka. I refused to believe this would happen, I ignored it, that she would die by my hand. "It is time, execute Order 66." Those words, my life or my death. Her life, or her death. Guilt and pain, suffering and fear, soon will follow. But I have to do this. I raise my blaster to her face. Her eyes widen with terror. Screams and shouts are heard from all around me. I make my face stoic. I am sorry Ahsoka, but this must be done. For the safety of the Galaxy. For the safety of you.


End file.
